


darling let me trace the lines on your tattooed heart

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: comments and kudos make me smile





	darling let me trace the lines on your tattooed heart

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me smile

Josie thinks this whole soulmate stuff is complete bull. Basing who you're going to be with for the rest of your life on a single mark? No way.

Melody rolls her eyes when she says that, “You're only saying that because you haven't met your soulmate yet.”

Melody has met her soulmate. She met Ginger Lopez two months ago and now her best friend is all lovestruck.

Cut to the present where they were at the local coffee shop, waiting for Valerie to show up with her new boyfriend. They've been seeing each for about three weeks and Val wants figured it was time for the boyfriend to meet the friends.

Josie picks another another piece of her muffin, watching the clock on the wall above Melody's head.

“Sorry, I'm late. The car was acting up.”

The chair makes a scratching sound as Valerie slides it back to sit down.

Josie drags her eyes away from the clock and turns to Valerie. There's a redhead guy sitting beside her. Josie can almost feel the nervous energy bouncing off of him.

Their eyes meet from across the table and she feels a warm sensation across her cheek. She's sure if she looked in the mirror, she'd see bright yellow swirls on her face. _Just like Archie does._

Josie opens her mouth but says nothing, struggling to find the right words to say. She's not even sure if there are right words for this moment.

-

The cushion sinks down as Valerie sits down next to her, expression pensive.

“You can't avoid him forever.”

Him being Archie who Josie has been ignoring since they met a week ago. Josie fled the coffee shop quickly after recovering from her shock. 

She doesn't give Valerie a response at first, instead flipping to the next page of the book she's reading.

“He's your boyfriend, not mine.”

“He's your soulmate, Josie.”

Josie folds the corner of the page so her place won't be lost and closes the book then sits up. “This,” she points to the mark on her face, “means nothing.”

-

Maybe. Maybe if she just ignores it, they'll go away.

She's wrong and the knocking continues much to chagrin. Josie groans into her pillow then gets up to answer the door.

Archie is on the other side. 

“Valerie isn't here but you can come in and wait if you want.”

Archie nods and sends her a gracious smile.

Valerie comes in to see them talking and laughing. _It was only a matter of time_ , she thinks to herself.

-

“You like him,” Melody teases her. Josie swats her hand away as she starts to poke her side.

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

Josie switches through the channel absentmindedly. Maybe Archie Andrews wasn't as boring as she thought but it did not mean she liked him.

“He likes you too.”

Josie breathes deeply through her nose. Sometimes it was like her friends didn't get it.

“He likes that I have the same mark as him, not me.”

Seconds of silence pass before either of them say that.

“Have you talked to Alexander?”

Josie nods, happy for the change of topic, “I was just about to call him.”

-

Josie zips up her suitcase then slumps against the side of her bed.

Archie twists back and forth in her desk chair, “How long are you going to be gone?”

“Not long,” she answers without looking away from her phone, “four months top.”

The Pussycats were going on tour thanks to their somewhat wonderful manager.

Josie glances at him over the top of the phone, brows arched, “ Why? You gonna miss me?”

“Yes.”

Though her voice is teasing, his response is open and teasing.

Archie has come to enjoy the times they spend together. 

Josie pushes herself on the floor with the bed and crosses the arm, stopping in front of him.

She grabs both sides of his face, thumbs moving back and forth across his cheeks. 

They lean in at the same time, feeling a weight lift off their shoulders as their lips touch. It's soft and sweet and hesitant and short. 

Archie's fingers inch for him to reach for her as she breaks the kiss and takes a step back but they remain in his lap, still and unmoving.

“We'll talk more after I come back, okay?”

Archie nods. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> im thinking about making this into Archie/Josie/Veronica/Reggie story but idk...what do you think?


End file.
